un professeur trop craquant
by lolivamp
Summary: os pour le concours opposed passion que je n'est pas réussit à posté hier. Edward un professeur de maths. Bella une jeune fille plutot littéraire qui déteste les maths. Une rencontre explosive. ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre : un professeur trop craquant**

**Auteur(s):lolivamp**

**Béta: **(s'il y en a une)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

POV externe

Une élève attend dans sa voiture que la sonnerie se déclenche pour aller en cours. Elle fait sa première rentrée au lycée de Fork, elle est en dernière année et elle à déménager dans cette petite ville il y a peu. Elle qui avait plein d'amis a Phœnix ne connait personne dans sa nouvelle écoles. Elle à été déçu de devoir quitté sa popularité et les garçons de son ancienne vie. Avant, elle était meneuse de claque, tout les jeune homme était à ses pieds, ils étaient tous déjà passé dans son lit. Alors qu'elle a à peine dix-sept ans, elle a déjà une très grande expérience de la vie amoureuse. Elle est jolie, elle le sait et elle en profite. Ses cheveux sont châtain foncé, bouclé et ses yeux sont chocolat. Ici sont-il aussi beau, voudrons t-il d'elle ?

Une jeune professeur,de vingt-sept ans, tous fraichement diplômé rentre dans la salle des professeur. Pour sa première année il a réussit à enseigner dans la ville de sa naissance. Il a passé sa jeunesse à étudier pour avoir se poste et malheureusement il a laisser passé les occasions d'avoir une vie social et une compagne. Il n'est jamais sortit avec personne, pourtant il à tout sauf un physique ingrat, il un un magnifique jeune homme au cheveux cuivré et au yeux vert émeraude.

POV Bella

La sonnerie du début des cours me pousse à arrêter ma lecture. Je me dirige donc vers le gymnase ou les classe serons répartit. J'espère que je n'aurais pas de camarades ou de profs trop chiant, je n'ai pas l'intention de trop travaillé cette année, sauf en littérature car ma seul passion a par la danse est la lecture, de toute façon ma carrière est toute tracer: je serais danseuse.

PDV Edward

Les classes vienne d'être répartit et j'attends à présent que tout les élèves vienne me rejoindre pour que je puisse leur annoncé le programme de la matière que j'enseigne: les maths.

La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne pour accueillir le ou la retardataire …

A ce moment je me perds dans ses immenses yeux chocolats, je ressent des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je descend mon regard sur le restant de son délicieux visage de cette princesse : son petit nez tout mignon se retrousse des fois, je trouve cela trop mignon, sa bouche pleine et rose me donne envie de l'embrasser. J'abaisse mon regard sa sublime anatomie :Ses jolie cheveux dégringole sur ses épaules, ses jolies seins serons parfaits entre mes mains. Mhhhh! Cette déesse est a croquer. Je n'attends que de pourvoir avoir un moment seul avec elle pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus.

Un « monsieur » balancer par un des adolescent assis dans ma salle me fit revenir sur terre. Cette jeune fille m'est impossible d'accès, c'est une de mes élèves et de plus je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle ! Dommage!

La déesse s'assit fasse à mon bureau, je sens que donné se cours va mettre horriblement long et dur. D'ailleurs je remarque que mon membre viril c'est tendu . Je m'assoie donc derrière ma table pour cacher mon désir. J'essaie de donner mon cours sans montrer mon trouble à mes élèves, et à cette fille en particulier.

PDV Bella

Après la réunion ou nous avons eu le droit au discourt du proviseur et à la répartissions des emplois du temps. Je me dirige vers la salle de mon profs de mathématique, qui est aussi mon professeur principal, celui vers qui je doit me tourné si ça ne va pas. Je déteste les maths et ce qui enseigne cette matière sont aigris, vieux et moche. Je me traine donc vers la pièce qui va voir mon malheur naitre tout au long de cette heure. Arrivé devant je en prend même pas la peine de toquer, que j'entre en fracas. Devant le tableau un jeune homme au cheveux cuivré se retourne, mon regard s'accroche directement à ses magnifique yeux vert émeraude, qui sont parfaitement en accords avec sa chevelure décoiffé dans lequel je veux passé mes doigts. Ses lèvres sont un appelle à la luxure. Son corps vers lequel je descends mon attention. Son t-shirt moule à la perfection son torse musclé juste comme il faut, ni pas assez, ni trop. Ses mains sont belle et longue: des mains de musicien. Je m'imagine tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire avec. Mhhhh! Ses jambes sont longiligne et magnifiquement mise en valeur par son pantalon qui laisse apercevoir une jolie érection. Si un de mes camarades ne nous avait pas déranger dans ma contemplation je lui aurait sauter dessus. Je veux cet homme et je l'aurais. Dans ma concentration sur cet adonis, je n'avais pas remarquer que le prof n'est toujours pas arrivé enfin jusqu'à se que je réalise que c'est lui qui va nous faire cours. Bon d'accord je revient sur ce que j'ai dit précédemment, les professeurs de maths ne sont pas tous aigris vieux et moche, lui est tout le contraire, il est jeune et surtout c'est un pur canon. Je m'installe donc devant le pupitre.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit plus vite que prévu et jamais je ne pensait dire ça, mais je ne serait pas contre une heure de maths en plus avec cette Apollon. Je n'est peu être rien écouter au cours mais je connais à présent chaque détail de son t-shirt.

PDV Edward

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pendant toute une année, avec Bella face à moi,me provoquant, durant tout le cours elle n'a fait que de se passer la langue sur la lèvre ou de se la prendre entre les dents. Comme si je ne bande pas assez pour elle, il faut encore qu'elle se fasse désiré.

Je continué de donner cours toute la journée. Et le soir, en rentrant je pense à elle. Et la nuit, je rêve d'elle, je fantasme sur ses courbe parfaite, je m'imagine lui faire des choses folle mais tellement intense. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai une érection douloureuse qui tend mon pantalon.

Je vais sous la douche pour réglé mon problème avec de l'eau glacé mais malheureusement à par me faire risqué l'hypothermie, cela ne me fait rien, ma monstrueuse érection ne descend pas. Je décide donc de me masturbé et de remettre de l'eau chaude. Je ferme les yeux et je vois derrière mes paupières Bella, ma main glisse jusqu'à ma virilité, ma déesse me prend dans sa bouche dans ma divagation. Elle commence à faire aller et venir mon membre entre ses lèvres, pendant que je m'active sur mon sexe. Je jouis d'une manière plus qu'intense, alors que ce n'est que des plaisir en solitaire, je me doute que quand je lui ferais l'amour sa sera encore plus violent que ce que je viens de vivre.

Maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de ma turgescence, je dois me dépêcher de déjeuner et de me rendre au lycée pour ne pas commencer mes cours en retard.

PDV Bella

Je suis seul dans la salle de maths avec mr Cullen, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le cou, le front, le nez mais il n'accède pas à mes lèvres, je prend donc sa tête entre mes mains et lui baise la bouche. Je lui enlève sa chemise verte, qui va si bien avec ses yeux, il me retire mon chandail et mon soutien-gorge. Il me suce un téton et triture l'autre avant de changé de coté, je met mes mains dans sa chevelure pour le guidé. Je fait le tour de ses muscle de mes doigts avant de lui déboutonné son jeans, et lui enlevé. Il se retrouve avec un boxer qui lui moule parfaitement les fesse, et ne cache rien de son énorme érection, je passe mes mains sur sont magnifique petit cul .Il m'ôte mon mini short et ma culotte. Il descend sa tète entre mes jambes et me torture mon clitoris. Il rentre sa langue dans mon antre et ses doigt vienne prendre la place sur mon mon puits d'amour. J'éclate contre sa bouche.

-Retourne toi ! Demande t-il

Je place mes mains contre son bureau et je le sent pénétré mes chaires intimes

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Foutus réveille, devoir me réveillé alors que je faisais un magnifique rêve. Cette homme me rend folle et je compte l'avoir dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Je me prépare vite fait, comme vêtement je décide de mettre une jupe en jeans assez courte mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une salope. Je l'accompagne d'un petit pull décolleté rouge.

Une fois prête je prend les clefs de ma voiture et je conduit jusqu'à Forks Hight School. Je décide contrairement à hier de ne pas attendre dans mon véhicule mais d'aller directement devant la salle de mon premier cours : maths. Qui c'est peut être qu'il m'accueillera dans la pièce pour me prendre. Rien que dit penser je mouille ma culotte.

Le prof me fit rentré avec d'autre élèves.

1 mois plus tard

PDV Edward

Je me réveille comme tous les matins avec une érection d'enfer impossible à faire passé avec une simple douche. Et toutes les nuits je rêve de cette déesse qui fait vibré chaque partit de mon corps.

Grâce au autre profs j'ai put apprendre qu'elle adore la littérature et la danse. Moi je ne suis pas du genre a lire tout le temps, je préfère largement faire du piano à longueur de journée, et je suis un piètre danseur. Autant de choses qui nous sépare mais qui m'attirent encore plus vers elle. Mon père m'a appris sans le vouloir que sont père Charlie est shérif, que sa mère l'a quitté quand Bella avait un an à peine. Il l'on eu à dix-huit ans et se sont marier pour cette raison mais Renée, la femme de Charlie, ne supporter plus ni Son époux ni la ville. Alors elle est partit vivre la grande vie. Il y a quelques année elle c'est posé à Phoenix parce qu'elle a rencontré un joueur de baseball. Mais Bella voulant finir sa scolarité dans le même endroit ne voulait plus déménager tout le temps donc quand le couple à dut partir la jeune fille à décider de déménager chez son père. Son caractère me plait beaucoup je crois que je tombe amoureux d'elle si se n'est pas déjà fait depuis notre première rencontre. Je suis entiché d'une élève et je n'est plus le courage de repoussé les sentiments que je nourrit pour elle, je n'est plus le courage de me tenir loin d'elle, je n'est plus le courage de respecter les règles. Je me dit depuis quelques temps que si nous nous cachons pendant un an nous pourrons vivre notre amour sans que personne ne le sache, sans nuire à l'un ou à l'autre. Après se temps écoulé nous serrons libre de nous aimer au grand jour comme nous le souhaitons. Après il faut qu'elle veuille de moi.

Je me suis décider il y a quelques jours à lui proposer des cours de soutient en mathématique, premièrement et officiellement pour augmenter sa moyenne dans ma matière qui est très basse, deuxièmement et officieusement pour me rapprocher d'elle, la connaître réellement, et pas seulement les ont dit sur elle. J'espère qu'elle acceptera. Si entre nous se n'est vraiment pas possible, elle aura au moins put comprendre les maths.

A la fin du cours je lui demande de me rejoindre.

PDV Bella

Chaque nuits, je rêve de lui. Je rêve qu'il me fasse l'amour, ou qu'il me baise tout simplement, parfois j'ai même seulement rêver qu'il me demande d'être sa petite amie, ce que jamais je n'est espéré avec un homme.

Chaque jours, j'essaie d'attirer son attention en m'habillant ou avec des choses très courte en bas, sois avec des hauts très décolleté. Aujourd'hui je décide de mettre une jupe plissé avec une chemise ouverte au trois premier bouton laissant entrevoir le début de mon soutien-gorge blanc. Je rajoute une cravate par dessus et je me chausse de doc martens. J'ai opté pour le look de la lycéenne modèle qui fait fantasmé nombre d'homme, j'espère que c'est lui que je vais faire baver pour une fois. Je le voulait seulement dans mon lit mais à présent je le veux tout court

Arrivé dans ma salle de cours, le sexy prof me demande de venir le voir à la fin du cours. Je m'imagine alors pendant toute la leçon qu'il va me demander de me faire l'amour.

A la sonnerie je reste donc à ma place à attendre qu'il me dise se dont il souhaité me parlé. Ou qu'il vienne me culbuter.

-Mademoiselle Swan, votre moyenne est catastrophique alors je vous propose de remédier à ça en vous donnant des cours particulier

-Je suis d'accord mais je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Bella et que vous me tutoyer, ça facilitera l'échange. Quand voulait vous m'en donné ?

-Se soir me plairait bien, autant commencé tout de suite car nous avons du travaille, vous préféré venir chez moi ou le contraire

-Chez vous ça sera très bien

Il me donna un plan pour me rendre dans son antre. Je préfère que l'on ne fasse rien chez moi car mon père risquerais de nous surprendre si il se passe quelques chose, et je souhaite découvrir son intimité et quoi de mieux que de voir là ou la personne habite pour en connaître plus sur elle.

Pendant toute la journée je suis dans mes pensées, et des que la sonnerie libératrice retentir je roule jusqu'à chez lui, surement trop vite d'ailleurs. Une fois arrivé je me gare et toque à sa porte. Il vit dans une petite chaumière très jolie.

Nous commençons à apprendre mais vite j'en ai marre, les formules de maths sont pour moi du charabia, et en plus je n'ai qu'une envie, son corps, l'avoir en moi, impossible de me concentrai alors je me lève et je viens m'assoir sur ses genoux, et l'embrasse. Je lui demande de me conduire à sa chambre et une fois arrivé je le pousse sur le lit avant de commencer à me déhanché en enlevant mes vêtements. Très vite je me retrouve nu, en train de le déshabiller en embrassant chaque partit de son magnifique corps sans exception, je me retrouve face à son énorme érection qui n'a qu'une envie être libéré de son carcan. J'abaisse alors son boxer et le prend en bouche je commence un va et viens en massant ses bourse de mes mains. Il me demande d'arrêter avant de jouir.

PDV Edward

Bella après m'avoir fait un de magnifique et très excitant strip-tease m'a pris entre ses jolie lèvres et m'a fait vivre un moment d'une extrême sensualité. Je décide après l'avoir arrêter de lui rendre la pareil. Je l'embrasse d'abord sur la bouche avant de descendre mes lèvres dans son cou et vers ses tétons dressé pour moi, j'en suce un et je pince l'autre avant de changé, et d'inversé les rôles. Je trace ensuite une ligne de baiser jusqu'à ses cuisses ouverte pour moi je descend jusqu'à ses cheville toujours en traçant un chemin de baiser. Je remonte de l'autre coté de la même manière avant de me dirigé vers son mont vénus. Je commence maladroitement à lécher son clitoris. Très vite et encourager par ses cris de plaisir je rajoute mes doigts. Je les fait déjà pénétré son antre chaud et humide avant de changer avec ma langue, je pince son bouton de plaisir entre mon pouce et mon index, elle explose contre ma bouche. Son goût et tout simplement fantastique, je m'en délecte. Je prend un préservatif dans mon tiroir et essayé de l'enfiler. Bella ayant plus d'expérience de moi m'aide à le dérouler sur mon membre ériger. Je la prévient de ma non expérience qu'elle à put remarquer avant de la pénétré. Je commence des va et vient et mon amante m'aide à avoir un rythme délicieux.

Après quelques va et viens je viens dans le préservatif. Mais très vite je suis à nouveau prêt et je lui refait l'amour tendrement. La nuit passe alors que nous faisons des folie de nos corps. Le lendemain nous décidons de nous revoir pour recommencer et de tout faire pour ne pas que cela se sache.

Nous refaisons l'amour après cette accord, heureusement que nous somme en week-end. Nous continuons à coucher ensemble pendant un bon bout de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce que les personnage sont devenus**

Edward et Bella ont su cacher leur couple pendant 2 ans avant de se faire prendre en train de s'échanger des baisers dans la voiture de Bella. Mais cela ne provoqua rien de grave puisque Bella était à l'université de Seattle. Elle a choisit cette destination pour rester près de son père et de son amour. Toute les fin de semaine, elle leur rendit visite.

Une fois le cursus universitaire de Bella finit ils ont décider de se marier. Il n'eurent des enfants que 3 ans plus tard. Se sont des jumeaux qui vinrent égayer encore plus leur vie. Ils se nomment Elian et Vladimir.

**Si quelqu'un à une question qu'il laisse une review. Je ferais peut être des os mais rien est moins sur. Si quelqu'un à une scène qu'il voudrait particulièrement voir qu'il me le disent je le ferais peut être en one shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pdv externe

Le grand jour est venu. Après deux ans à se cacher, et deux ans à vivre leur romance aux yeux de tous, ils vont enfin se dire le oui magique qui va les unir jusqu'à leurs morts. Bella et Edward non pas eu le droit de se voir le soir d'avant, à cause de la fameuse tradition de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de jeune homme. Alice la sœur du futur époux à tenu à organiser les mini fêtes de fin de « célibat » de chacun. Le groupe des filles composé de Bella, sa futur belle sœur, Alice, la femme de son futur beau frère, Rosalie. La bande des garçons est composé d'Edward, d'Emmett, le frère du futur mari, de Jasper, le beau frère de notre sexy prof.

Flash back enterrement de vie de jeune fille

Pdv Bella

Alice, ma terrible meilleur amie et aussi la sœur de mon homme, a absolument tenu à nous faire une soirée entre fille avant mon mariage. Bien-sur rien de trop horrible, enfin tout dépend des point de vue.

Nous commençons par une épilation à la cire chaude, bien-sur ce n'est pas moi qui dit « rien de trop horrible » je ne suis pas assez maso pour trouver que se faire arraché les poils soit une douceur de la vie. Une fois ma torture fini nous mettons un film à l'eau de rose, idée d'Alice encore une fois, et nous nous posons des masques à l'argile en même temps. Le film terminer nous papotons en se peignant les ongles des mains et des pieds.

Cette soirée n'est pas si horrible que ça c'est certains mais mon chéri me manque et franchement parlé de notre vie sexuelle avec sa sœur ce n'est pas franchement le top, mais bon je pense que c'est un des inconvénients quand on est amie avec la frangine de son fiancé.

Fin du flash back enterrement de vie de jeune fille

Flash back enterrement de vie de jeune homme

Pdv Edward

Les garçons m'ont trainé dehors, avec l'ordre de ma sœur de ne pas revenir à la maison jusqu'à demain soir, le matin nous irons nous préparer dans la maison de mes parents. Ils avaient préalablement réservé une chambre avec trois lits pour la fin de notre soirée entre hommes.

D'abord ils m'emmènent boire un verre, des verres, dans notre bars préféré. Nous nous rendons ensuite dans le parc où nous avons eu nos plus beau délire étant enfants. Le tour de nos endroit culte passé ils me font le déplaisir de me conduire devant un club de strip-tease. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je ne suis pas des plus heureux de me rendre dans un endroit ou l'on voit des belle femme danser nu ? C'est pourtant tout simple, je me marie demain. Je trouve que c'est un manque de respect envers elle d'aller mater d'autre fille le soir qui précède l'échange de nos vœux. Lors de la cérémonie ne devons nous pas jurer fidélité à celle que l'on aime ? Je trouve que c'est un manque de fidélité de voir une autre femme nu quand tu es déjà fiancé.

Ni mon frère, ni mon beau-frère ne font preuve de compréhension, ils m'entrainent de force à leur suite. Au bout d'une heure ils envisagent enfin de partir. Je n'ai finalement pas trop détesté le show mais je me vois mal revenir.

Fin de flash back enterrement vie de jeune homme

Pdv externe

Deux minute avant la cérémonie

Nos deux tourtereaux, stresse tout les deux l'un devant le prêtre qui va les unir, l'autre dans la voiture qui l'emmène vers son futur.

Une minute avant la cérémonie

Bella, debout devant la porte de l'église qui va accueillir ses épousailles, voit le stress monter de plus en plus. Elle n'attend que son père pour son entrée tant attendu par nos amoureux et sa famille.

Edward lui de son côté se demande si sa futur femme ne va pas lui poser un lapin.

Enfin le père de la marier arrive, il a été retarder par des embouteillage peu habituelle à Fork.

Pendant et après la cérémonie

La mariée rentré au bras de son père, elle est magnifique dans sa robe bustier blanche brodé de rose rouge. Ses cheveux relevé en chignon est agrémenté d'une rose rouge pour aller avec sa toilette.

Le marié, fier de la beauté de son épouse, est vêtu d'un costume blanc avec une cravate rouge.

Les deux amants enfin face à l'autre se dévisage pendant que le discourt de se cher prêtre défile sans qu'ils n'y prête attention, trop absorbé dans le regard de leur fiancé(e). Ils sortent de leur contemplation au moment où les vœux doivent être échangé. Tout se fait naturellement, sans aucun stress, il est partit au moment même où ils se sont retrouvé ensemble sur le devant de la scène.

Ils s'embrassent sans même que ça ne leur soit demandé dès que leur alliance trône sur leur doigts. Le baiser est passionné tout comme leur amour.

Ils se dirige avec les invité à la petite fête organisé en leur honneur. On y mange, on y boit, on y danse mais très vite nos deux tourtereaux s'éclipse dans l'ancienne chambre d'adolescent d'Edward, que ses parents on garder tel quel après son départ pour l'université.

Bella défait la cravate de son mari, qu'est ce qu'elle aime entendre ce mot, la chemise suit très vite. Elle lui embrasse le torse jusqu'à arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle finit par défaire. Elle est toujours aussi émerveiller par le torse de son Apollon et par se V qui lui indique la direction à prendre pour atteindre le plaisir ultime. Le pantalon enlevé elle prend le membre viril de son homme en bouche pour lui donner du bien, juste avant la jouissance il se retire. Il prend le dessus de la situation, il la déshabille très lentement, commençant par torturé ses seins, les tétons de sa belle pointe pour lui. Il les attrape, les mordille, les suçote. Il descend petit à petit vers l'antre chaud et mouillé de sa princesse, il en profite pour embrasser chaque partie de son délicieux corps. Arrivé à son but, il prend le clitoris de son amour en bouche, il joint ses doigts à la partie. Quelques fois il inverse les deux. L'orgasme se construit dans le ventre de Bella. Bientôt elle crie son orgasme, avant même quelle ai put se remettre de sa jouissance, Edward la pénètre. Après de long va et vient ils hurlent leur délivrance.

Le lendemain, le réveille leur annonce qu'il doivent se levé, une fois prêt ils partent vers leur voyage de noce.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.


End file.
